Innocence
by Regas 27
Summary: And your tears dont mean a thing...I told you child don't follow me home, You're just to perfect for my hands to hold, If you choose to stay, You'll throw it all away, I just want to take your innocence… kakasaku - mature content - "song fic"
1. Innocent

Innocence-

Summary: I told you child don't follow me home, your just to perfect for my hands to hold, if you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away, I just want to take your innocence…

This is a 'semi' song-fic; it's based off of the song _**Innocence**_ by _**Halestorm**_, (Which I LOVE) it's my favorite song at the moment, and they're my favorite band. It's kinda backwards from the song, and I used Kakashi as the 'taker' and Sakura as the 'Innocentee'

**WARNING: Contains Very Mature Adult Themes (please don't report me o.O)**

Lyrics: (For those who cant listen to the song)

See it from the outside, running to the wall, swinging from your blind side, but you don't know me at all, I've been here to many times before, and your tears don't mean a thing, I only come when you scream, I told you child don't follow me home, your just too perfect for my hands to hold, if you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away, and I just want to take your innocence… Is this what you wanted? Did I make your dreams come true, sitting in the corner, wondering what you got into, and you ache for things you don't understand, that your tears don't mean a thing and I only come when you scream, I told you, child, don't follow me home, you're just to perfect for my hands to hold, if you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away, and I just want to take your innocence, there's no such thing as fate, only yourself to blame, you never walked away, I told you child, DON'T FOLLOW Me Home, your just to perfect for my hands to hold, if you choose to stay, you throw it all away, and I just want to take your innocence, I told you child don't follow me home, your just too perfect for my hands to hold, if you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away and I just want to take…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and am not making money from this (T.T)…

.xxx.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help staring off into the distance, day-dreaming about _him._ She couldn't help loving the un-lovable; at first she didn't think it was possible.

Sakura Haruno looked back down at her paperwork, chewing on the cap of her pen as she flipped another page of the current mission report, not really paying attention to what it had said; she was thinking of something else, or rather someone else. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head, it was like he was permanently stuck there, clouding her vision, and every thought she had. 

Maybe it was just an infatuation.

No, Sasuke had been an infatuation, sort of. She loved him, but not to the point at which she did for Kakashi. It was wrong; she knew, to love him, her ex-sensei. She couldn't help it, not one bit.

She put the pen back into the mug that said 'bite me' and got up from her desk, stretching her arms high above her head. Happy birthday to me, she murmured near silently. Twenty-three, and she was still…innocent. She wasn't allowed on S-missions like the rest of the team because of it, which left her sitting in an office for some allotted amount of time, looking over sheaves of paper work.

She needed to get off. Sakura wasn't one to complain about her needs or things she wanted, even on important dates, like Christmas or her birthday, but she knew she was far too sexually pent up for her own good. Being in a ten-foot radius of a man made her wet. Made her want _it_ more than anything.

She looked outside, into the pouring rain, and decided she'd spend the rest of her birthday at the watering hole, on the out skirts of town. Where he, she and the rest of the team usually went after a long mission. They'd sit for hours screwing around and drinking themselves silly, it was the happiest they were together. Drunk off their asses having a good time. It looked like she'd being flying solo that night though, her team out on some stupid mission she wasn't allowed to go on because of her v-card.

She took her coat off of the rack, and headed downstairs to the outside world, being drown in rain. It was storm season, and the rain was torrential. She liked it; she liked how rainy it was in Konoha. Something about the rain picked her up, made her feel at least somewhat human when she felt alien in her own skin.

She wouldn't feel alien, that is, if he didn't hold that stupid male arrogance about him, that smug sense of superiority that flowed from his very being. She hated it. Hated him, and yet still, he stole her heart. She loved as she hated.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed at a newly formed headache washing over her, yup, she was going to drink her heart out tonight. She could see herself stumbling home now, slipping on the soaking sidewalk, or being washed away and into the storm drains if she happened to stumble into the road.

She laughed coldly, maybe she'd ride the first guy that offered, and give away what she wanted so badly to be taken by a man she hated. Sakura pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck, and put her hands in her pocket, avoiding the people she passed with casual easiness acquired from her years as a kunoichi. How could she even think that, she chided herself, why would she even contemplate loosing her virginity to some man-whore that probably bagged every single and unfaithful woman in Konoha? Because she knew he would never consider even bedding her.

She hung her head in disappointment as she walked into the familiar bar, and took her familiar seat. It felt awkward, her captain not to her left, and the rest of the team not to her right. She was hopelessly lonely.

Though, she did welcome the warmth the jumping little joint offered. It wasn't cold, like a lot of the other bars in Konoha; these people actually knew how to turn on a heater. She even welcomed the musky smell of cigarette smoke fogging the place; it was homey in a way. The music always seemed to fit her mood as well, metal or rock always blaring in the background, and the lights were always dimmed, like her mood.

She looked up at the bartender, "Just gimme the usual Ari, I'm drinking alone tonight."

The young man smiled with a slight sigh at her, "'Nother S-mission, huh?" His think southern drawl echoed around her pleasantly. "Oh and Happ' Birthday, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah and thanks." She mumbled with distaste. At least he'd remembered her birthday; Ari was her closest civilian friend, and when she wasn't with the team, and he wasn't working, she was with him, usually. Other times she'd be off in the fields training her ass off to achieve her own sense of superiority, well, until Kakashi brought her back down, chiding her.

Ari placed the glass in front of her, "I added a bit more vodka, you and Hatake-san are the only ones who seem to drink it any more."

"Do me a favour next time you see him?" She smiled fakely at the light haired man. She'd make the ass feel the pain she felt, in some way shape or form.

He shook his head and laughed, "Sure thing, hon, what is it?" He propped his hand on his hip, ready to hear some blasphemous plan come out of her mouth.

Sakura smiled at him, if he weren't gay, she thought. He was like the perfect man, caring, understanding, and always did as he was told.

She sighed, "Would you slip him some tequila? All he needs is a sip of that stuff and he gets hammered, I mean…Kakashi can hold his alcohol, but if he even smells that shit he's dumb-fuck-drunk." Oh how she loved sweet revenge. She remembered the first time Kakashi had tried the bitter drink, taking shots just as Sakura had; only he hadn't lasted near as long. Tequila seemed to make his clothes fall right off.

Ari smiled, "Babe, consider him under the table already."

"I love you, Ari-kun."

The man smiled with a shake of his head, and left to the other end of the bar, getting orders from more of the usual drunks, and vacationing couples. Sakura nursed at her glass, drinking in the mixture known to her and Kakashi as Sokolov, a potent mix of vodka, whiskey, and gin; a drink they found in Russia on a mission about two years ago.

She smiled, Naruto couldn't stand to look at it and Sai puked every time he tried to down the poison. Tenzou on the other hand, would leave if he even heard a word similar to Sokolov. She and Kakashi were the only ones that could drink it, besides the Russians, but they drank all kinds of stuff like that.

She loved how strong it was; and she absolutely loved how it made most men cringe. That added to her overly bruised female ego, made her feel a lot better.

"Nice to know you're thinking of me Sakura-chan." The bitter voice was all too familiar in her ear, all too welcomed.

"Back so soon, huh, Hatake?" She mumbled as he took his seat next to her, and swiped what was remaining of her drink. "That's mine, extra vodka." Kakashi wasn't a fan of the clear liquid, said it made his stomach turn; yet, he sat with her, most nights, drinking it.

"I don't care," he deadpanned, "My next drink will be laced with that terrible shit they call tequila thanks to my favorite pink-haired kunoichi. Spreading the love are you?" He couldn't help but smile weakly at her, "I almost forgot, happy birthday."

"Yeah and Thanks…" She shuddered at the L word falling from his mouth. Love. Gods she was pathetic, more so than usual. Sakura smiled falsely, despising him at the moment; mentally, at least, because physically she sure as hell wanted him to bend her over the bar and take her then and there.

He hummed in response and finished off the rest of her Sokolov, "So…" He inhaled and exhaled audibly, making sure she heard him. Little to her knowledge, did she know his nose was so sensitive, even more so than The Inuzuka clans, that he could smell her arousal, and it tore at him. It tore at him that he didn't let on that he knew just how bad she wanted him, and just how bad he wanted her. He would not be her first. He made himself that promise the night he learned of her feelings, thanks to the Curly haired blonde pouring drinks at the other end of the bar. She wasn't the only one who had befriended the civilian.

"Why do you keep doing that?" That was the third time since he'd shown up. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Allergies," He lied through his teeth, "Lots of dandelion in Ame." That was a lie, Ame was known for its ocean front and lack of foliage, and that beside, and he had no allergies. He lowered his mask, and inhaled again, "I'm trying to clear my sinuses."

"I see." She said flatly, seemingly not giving a damn. She stared from the corner of her eye, watching him as adjusted his headband.

He looked at her, "So why does Sakura-chan want Kakashi to be and I quote, dumb-fuck-drunk?" He wanted her to stop with the games, and to tell him. Confirm his assumptions, so he could tell her why it was wrong and they could go on with their lives.

"Dunno…" She swirled her empty glass in her hand.

Lie. That was more of a lie than he could even fathom, lies had a scent, and the worse the lie, the stronger the scent; bitter, and off putting, and he hated how it marred the smell of her sweet arousal, he hated how it interfered with her natural scent, the scent he loved so much. The fact that it was a big lie, made the scent all the worse, it was too strong for his tastes, even from her.

"Bullshit. Why don't you just tell me why, Sakura? After twelve years, you still don't feel comfortable talking to me? Great thing to know that I got through to you." He looked at her, his steely grey eye filled with emotion he knew he wasn't supposed to show. Disdain, betrayal, and pure male ego. He, somewhere deep inside, wanted her to suffer.

She scoffed, "You're such a prick, Hatake. You would never understand, even if I spelled it out for you. Screamed it in your face, or hell just hit you up side the head with it. You wouldn't understand." She took the glass Ari handed her and down the stinging liquid in one swallow. "Do you know why you're never going to understand, hmm Kakashi, do you? Because you're a stuck up prick, and you let your ego control your god-forsaken life."

She got up from her stool, grabbed her coat and walked towards the door, bumping past Naruto and Sai as she did so.

"Hey, Sakura-chan do you wanna…get a drink with us?" Naruto muttered as she left, "What's her issue?" he looked to his ivory skinned friend for the answer.

Kakashi pushed through the duo and answered the blonde's question as he went, trailing after the pinkette, "I pissed her off."

Naruto looked over at Sai, "He's real good at that you know."

Sai nodded, "Yeah…is something going on between them?" Sai was good at reading too far into things, but this time, he felt like he should say something despite Team Seven's attempts to train him not to.

"Nah, I think it's just that time of the month." Naruto waved it off and dragged Sai to the bar.

.xxx.

"Sakura-chan, could you at least try and act your age?" Kakashi shouted to her as she stormed off down the street. She was over-reacting. "You're twenty-three now; don't you think it's about time to drop the teenage façade?"

She turned on her heel, "Excuse me, Kakashi…" Her tone said it all. Angry, Hurt. "You're the one who plays the games with people, what are you like…forty?"

Kakashi stopped, ten feet in front of her, standing tall, his male dominance shining through. "Says the girl who won't even admit it to herself that she's madly in love with a man she shouldn't be in love with." He smiled sarcastically, knowing he'd hit a chord with that one.

Her jaw dropped slightly, surprised, before clenching shut in fury, "I have admitted it to _myself, _Kakashi…" Her hands were propped on her hips, her weight shifted to one leg, her hair waving wildly in the wet wind.

"Let me just give you a round of applause on that one, Haruno, because that's all you've ever done for yourself." He was cutting too deep, and he knew it. If it would change her mind about him though, he was for it.

He was being unusually cruel, and she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as he said those words. He'd gone too far, she'd done everything for herself, no thanks from him.

"You know what Kakashi!" Her hands flew up, helping her make him see just how angry she was, how hurt she was; "I love you, is that what you wanted to hear? I'll tell you right now, I may have given you my heart, but I know I sure as hell hate you, more than any one I've ever met. So I'm sitting in the corner trying to figure out how I can love the one person I hate more than anything."

He stood for a minute thinking about what she had just said, "You don't love me."

She rolled her eyes, letting her tears finally break free, "Typical Kakashi Hatake." She turned and left, and he didn't follow.

He could smell her tears, wafting in the air. Weakness wasn't something shinobi were supposed to show. It aroused him to think of her pain, he was a sick morbid son of a bitch, he thought as he stood to think about what had just happened as a whole. God he needed a drink, maybe he should have let her slip him the tequila, so he wouldn't be so torn. He knew where she was coming from, loving and hating in the same; it was confusing, even for him. He was never confused, by anything. Except love. Love confused him.

He made himself a vow right then, he would not be her first, could never be. Even after her initial loss of virginity, he would not touch her; she was far to perfect for his hands to touch. She was the innocence in his life, and he would not take that small bit of lasting purity from her to satisfy his own needs.

.xxx.

Fuck him, she thought as she walked into work, the morning after the fight, Fuck him and the pathetic existence he called a life. He could be a prick, and run the person that loved him for him, into the ground. She would kick his ass later, she mused, and she would snap him like a twig. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Fuck.

Stupid male pride, if and when women took over the world, she'd be sure to make sure he got thrown into a volcano. She'd be sure to make sure; he got royally fucked by the paradox called life. She smiled; a volcano seemed a bit merciless, perfect.

Her heart sank, internally battling her melancholic mind. She couldn't hurt him in that way, maybe break a couple hundred bones in a couple hundred places, but not incinerate him. She had a heart, she told herself, it was just cold, and he was the only person who seemed able to melt it.

Kakashi woke late, his head pounding from a well-deserved hangover. Ari had slipped him some tequila, oh how loyal he was to the pink haired vixen. Kakashi hated that, hated her having that close a connection to him, so much so that Ari would interfere with their fight. He didn't blame him though, how could you not help but care for her?

So seemingly dainty, and…innocent, and still such an agile killer that it made him proud to know her.

Life was like a three finger prostate exam. It hurt like a bitch and made you want to drop the first person that mentioned anything about it. She was right though, about one thing at least, he was a god-forsaken prick. He'd admit it. He'd give her that much, nothing more.

He spent the rest of the say sleeping off his hangover, occasionally reading the smut he called a novel, only to end up at the bar, next to her, drinking their ritual drink. It was like nothing had happened.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Kakashi?" His profile was stoic, casual, not showing any of the conflicting emotions forming the storm in his body. A storm he couldn't control.

"Hn?" he wasn't in a talking mood. He sipped at his Sokolov, looking up at her as he did so.

"Can I ask you something?" She sighed, and downed what was left of the off brown liquid in her glass.

"Anything."

"I want you to be my first."

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying before the words fell from his mouth, "No way in hell." She watched the anger that crossed his face quickly then being replaced with what she knew was practiced, fake annoyance. He was more than willing, she could tell, just by the way he inhaled. She'd figured it out, why he did that. He could smell her arousal.

"You said anything."

"Not that, anything but that." He stated flatly, his tone bitter, and serious, telling her no meant no.

She was never one to listen to the rules in his case. Ever. A teachers pet, maybe, but rules were something she didn't like to follow.

"So you rather I run off and fuck the first man-whore I see, rather than loose it to someone I trust?" She felt like throwing the glass in her hand at his head, maybe she'd knock some sense into him.

She just had to play the guilt card. She had to, he though angrily, Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should have kept his mouth shut. "I will not take your virginity."

"Why the hell not? Life's fucked me over more than once; I'm going to you, because I trust you."

"I don't care, Sakura, this discussion is over." He got up from his seat, and started for the door. He knew she was following close behind, her mind reeling in anger.

She waited until they were outside and away from the crowds before saying anything more on the subject, "Kakashi, I'm asking you out of fear, and impatience. I'm twenty-three years old, and I'm still a virgin. I'm held back on mission with you and the team because of that. If not for me, hell if not for you, for the entire fucking team. So we can work as a whole."

She was being logical about it, he'd give her credit.

He'd give her the choice.

"Don't follow me home. If you do, if you choose to stay, I will not hesitate to do as you have asked," he spoke with his head down, his eyes focusing on the wet dirt under his feet. "I will not be gentle, I will not be slow."

He was hoping, praying to a god he didn't believe in that she be scared by his threats and turn the other cheek and run with her tail between her legs, because if she didn't, it wouldn't be her tail between her pretty legs.

She stood silent; going over the pros and cons of the situation. She needed it, needed him. She wanted to work with the team again, S-missions were more and more common and she wanted to work them.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not asking for gentleness."

"I will hurt you." He knew he would, he would not be gentle. "I'm telling you, _child_, don't follow me home."

She decided. "I want you to."

"You're throwing everything away, Sakura. The only reason I'm even considering is because I want to take your innocence. I've heard taking a virgin is much better for the man than the woman." He was nearly begging the deity that she drop the entire thing, and get on with her life, make it seem as if the whole ordeal never happened.

She bit back the fear that was welling inside of her. She would not be scared of his threats; she would not let him see her cry. She would not show weakness, not in front of him.

"I want to hear you scream in pain, I want to see tears slide down those rosy cheeks of yours. I want to watch your face as you try to prevent yourself from crying in pain." The statement was so raw, so true, it broke her heart.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." She said, seemingly indifferent.

He was hurting himself, mentally, strangling his imaginary neck, in his head. He was an asshole. He was a stupid asshole that wanted to get off on his former pupil's screams of pain as he took her innocence. Gods, he was a sick fuck.

He sighed, and took her by the arm, pressing her against the nearest building, his black mask lost in the brief movement. His kiss wasn't anything to write home about, it was rough, sloppy and desperate. How he wanted it to be.

He controlled her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth, rubbing against hers, trying to get a reaction from the girl in his arms, pressed to the wall. She moaned into the kiss when his knee managed to get in between her thighs.

He sighed silently; she was like putty in his hands at this point; and for a reason he didn't understand, it roused him like a kid finding his first porno. He had one elbow by her head, holding himself off of the wall, his other one resting on her hip; he slid it slowly back, caressing the mound of her ass.

She arched into his touch, moaning his name so only they could hear. It made him hard, hearing his name fall from her lips. He tried to tell himself that he didn't want her like he thought he did, it was just the fact he hadn't been with a woman in a very long time. It got old, using his hand, hiding behind his bathroom door; this was the real deal, right now, at least.

He pulled away, running a hand through the silken strands of his hair, "Like I said." Kakashi turned and started walking away, hoping she'd taken the warning.

"Kakashi…"

He stopped, but didn't turn around, he couldn't.

"I haven't changed my mind."

His heart plummeted, sinking low in his stomach, while the one part of him that said this was right rose higher, harder. He closed his eyes tightly, inhaled deeply and turned to face her. What was she doing to him? "My place is right around the block."

The walk was a quiet one, neither spoke. Nor did they bump eachother, or get anywhere within touching distance. Kakashi silently thanked her. She silently cursed herself. What were they doing?

It was nothing more than a game neither wanted to loose, a game called life, and one that, in the end, would bite both of them in the ass.

She watched her gaze half-lidded as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He stood in the doorway, his back to her, "Last chance."

"…" she folded her hands in front of her, her fingers playing silently, keeping her occupied. Keeping her from looking up to the man in front of her, the man about to make her a woman.

He blew out to easy himself, "If you choose to stay… you'll throw it all away."

"I've thought this through." She said, nearly choking on her words; she was unnerved, her mind racing, her heart pounding.

He pushed the door open and allowed her in. Regretfully, he thought. She was the going to be the end of him; if it wasn't because he was having a heart attack; it was because he did himself in.

He dropped his flak vest on the floor, by the door, before moving to her, one hand resting on her hip, the other bracing him against the wall. He wasn't holding back anymore.

His lips slanted on hers, claimed hers. He didn't kiss her like he would a lover, he kissed her like he had promised, rough and dominant; not gentle in the least.

Sakura stood on her toes, back against the wall as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck; trying to keep herself lifted, to reach his lips.

His free hand slipped underneath her red vest, traipsing over the silk skin of her abdomen; As far as he was concerned, she was in it for the long run. As far as he was concerned, he'd just lost the last good thing in his life, his only innocence.

She didn't protest when his hand tugged her binding's loose, and they fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She didn't say a thing when he yanked at her zipper, and the shirt fell open, exposing her naked chest to his greedy eyes. She didn't know what to do; she felt her confidence slipping though his fingers.

His lips moved form her lips to her neck, right below her ear. He nipped and licked, while he teased and taunted with his hands. He lifted her up, and pressed his hips against her center to hold her against the wall. His erection pressing against her, making her moan with each shift of her hips.

He was sure Genma could hear them, his apartment next door tended to echo a lot of things that went on in Kakashi's. Kakashi snorted with a laugh, Genma had been trying to get into Sakura's pants for months, wouldn't that just put out his fire, ne? Kakashi sleeping with her. Genma was going to be pissed.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, taking in the wafting scent of her arousal. He knew the smell of her would stay days after she left, and he knew that his nose would pick it up while others wouldn't. It made him feel sick, mentally.

Sakura couldn't help but moan his name as he rolled his hips against hers, the pressing form of his erection rubbing against her. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. It was something she'd never felt in her life, but she liked how it made her feel light-headed, and she liked how it made her knees weak.

She liked how he made her feel.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her; it was a fate thing, and there wasn't any 'beating around the bush' it was meant to happen. At least, she thought it was. You couldn't, deny the inevitable.

She gasped when he pulled them away from the wall, and took their 'party' to his bedroom. The loss of the stability against her back made her weary of just how stable she was. For reasons she didn't identify with she felt like crying, not out of joy or happiness, she just felt like crying because she could.

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him?

He grunted when her back hit the bed, and he stumbled forward, his lips falling against hers. Kakashi watched her reaction as he adjusted himself between her legs, his knees spreading her legs, so he could rest snuggly between them. He had a hand on either side of her head, holding himself up as he pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her with all the emotion he could muster; anger, hate, sorrow. It wasn't much.

Sakura cried out his name when his hand cupped her heated core, sending fingers of tingling sensation up her spine. She trembled beneath his hands, loving the sensations she felt; things she'd never felt before.

She trembled as he tugged at her spandex and tossed them to a corner of his bedroom; the buckles on her skirt were the next to be attacked by his hands, her skirt sliding from her waist to the side of his bed.

He thrust his fingers inside of her, making her cry out in pained pleasure. He found it disgusting that he was getting off on being her first, being the first to ever touch her in these ways, on hurting her. And still, he found it so alluring so tempting, that he couldn't stop.

Kakashi added another finger, and she cried out. He could smell her tears, he knew he'd hurt her, and he loved it. Relished in it.

Sakura bit her bottom lip; trying to compensate for the pain she felt, the pain he was causing. IT hurt more than she'd expected it too, and she didn't have the control to apply any chakra to the sore muscles he was torturing with his fingers.

She felt disgusting; she loved the way it hurt. She liked the pain. What was wrong with her? She thought when he took both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands.

"Say it."

She whimpered, "What?"

"My name, say it."

"Kakashi…"

"Again…" He pulled his fingers from her; they fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. He was so hard he was sure he could hammer railroad spikes at the moment. He loved hearing her cry his name, the strangled noise like music to his ears as she started mumbling it over and over again.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he moved over her again. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks; she was scared and she hurt, yet she wanted him to do more, but the only thing she could manage to say was his name.

Sakura cried out a scream of pain as he entered her, he slowly inch by inch took her until he filled her to the hilt. He moved his hips back, and she cried out again, wanting so much more from him. The pain was amazing; it was so good it hurt.

He could feel her pain, his acute senses picking up the pain he was causing her and it made the straining length of his erection twitch with pleasure. It was arousing beyond belief.

"Oh…yes…" she cried out.

It was arousing that he aroused her as he hurt her.

"Ah, fuck…" He groaned as he entered her again. She was tight beyond belief.

She sobbed again, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting it hard. She could feel it when she broke the skin, she could taste the metallic flavor of her blood on her tongue, and she cried out as he finished and pulled away from her, leaving the room completely after he'd pulled his pants back up and fastened them.

Sakura sat up and rested her head on her knees. What had she gotten into?

.xxx.

Kakashi went back to his apartment later that morning and found Sakura gone, leaving nothing except her bindings. He could still smell her on his person, and in his apartment. He shook it off, his mind seemingly as blank as it was full, he couldn't think straight.

He sauntered to his bedroom, and stopped in the doorway, his room filled with the smell of her tears and her arousal. He didn't dare look at the white sheets he knew were underneath the green quilt he had, they were only proof of what had happened the night before and he wasn't sure he could face that part of him yet.

"What have you done?" He asked himself as he stripped out of his clothes and took a shower, cleaning the physical filth from his body. When he was done, he toweled off and pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans before crashing on his sofa.

He perked up from his couch when somebody knocked at his front door. He groaned, stretched and got to his feet and answered the door.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's emerald eyes darted around and avoided his as she stood in front of him. "Can we talk?"

He looked her over a second before managing a "Sure."

He collapsed on his couch again and watched as she sat down in his arm chair. Most people didn't know her well enough to notice the limp, but he did. He, in a matter of speaking, knew her better than anybody.

"I…About…."

"If you're asking for an apology you're not getting one. I warned you, I told all I wanted was to take your innocence…" He growled the words.

"That's not what I…"

"It's what you wanted isn't it? Did I make your dreams come true?"

"Kakashi…" she swallowed hard, "I was saying…I've done a lot of thinking today, and did so well into the evening…"

He looked up at his clock, it was nearly mid-night. "And?"

"…Well…I…"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I want…I mean I…."

"There's no such thing as fate, and you wouldn't have that problem if you'd walked away…." He knew what she was getting at. She ached for things she didn't quite understand…

She looked down at her feet, "You hurt me…You made me cry. And still, I want more."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "So then have somebody beat the shit out of you, I'm sure it'll give you the same feeling."

"You're a sadistic mother fucker who'd much rather bend me over a table and beat me 'til I'm black and blue then send me to someone else who'd be gentle and caring."

Kakashi tried to not seem shocked by her words. "And you a pathetic masochist who would rather I do so!"

"Help me to help you Kakashi." Her eyes met his.

.xxx.

Please Review!

This is really, really, really dark for me…I think.


	2. Like A Puzzle

Innocence-

A/N: I've had somebody ask for a sequel to this, and I've had some people tell me about how abrupt the ending was, and I agree, it was very dis-satisfying after what happened, so I'm going against my first thought to keep this a one-shot and will turn it into a short multi-chap fic on one condition. People that like it review.

How the hell am I supposed to know what you think about it?

Yes they are very OOC; I'll try to work something out, so for now, OOC will have to do.

So to those who favorited, sent a PM, or reviewed, thank you. It was much appreciated to hear from you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Halestorm and I am not making money…

.xxx.

_Your greedy eyes upon me, and then I come undone, well I could close the curtain but this is too much fun. – I get off, by Halestorm_

.xxx.

He could only look back at her, her words cutting deeper than any wound he'd ever received on the battle field. Her words were like a vice, constricting his breathing and making it hard to think with his head.

"Sakura…" His conscious would say no, if he had one that is, but he'd killed him off years ago. Every part of his being, save for that small little remnant of the good Kakashi, said yes to her offer, said yes to making her scream his name again. "…I wouldn't bend you over a table."

She cocked an eyebrow towards him.

"Normal people do that." He answered her silent question casually.

She shifted nervously in her seat, "So will you or wont you?"

He gave her a wry smile, "Now who am I to deny a lady what she needs?" He moved from the couch to the chair, "Now take your shirt off. Take it off, because I'd hate to rip it."

.xxx.

Naruto smiled at Sai and nudged him as Sakura walked into the bar and took her normal seat to his left. "So Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you since we got back from our mission, how have you been?" he poked her in the side with his finger as he spoke.

She flinched. "Cut the small talk and finish your fucking drink." She glared at him. If looks could kill, she was sure Naruto would be dead. She hurt all over, and she was almost positive her ribs were bruised to the bone, so she didn't need him poking them. She knew for a fact that the pain she felt when she moved her arm was from where Kakashi had bitten her shoulder yesterday, he'd broken the skin. He'd done quite the number on her, but she'd returned the favor right back and now kakashi walked with one hell of a limp.

"Jeez, somebody is on the rag."

Sai tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "I wouldn't piss her off if I was you. I remember what happened last time you did, I'm pretty sure that bump is still there on your head, numb-nuts."

"You'd be smart to take Sai's advice, Naruto." Kakashi chided lightly as he sat next to Sakura. It felt good to sit down, his leg hurt like a son of a bitch thanks to the kunoichi to his right. Who knew her teeth were so damn sharp?

Sakura waved to Ari, and the blonde boy came trotting along like a puppy to greet its owner. "What'll it be guys?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "I'm thinking a glass of your specialty and a shot of tequila." She smiled up at Ari, "and get Kakashi here the same, It's about time I teach him how to shoot the Dr. like a man."

Ari eyed over Kakashi for a second, 'Don't let her whip you too bad buddy, I've pulled you out from underneath a few of these tables enough times to tell you that you aren't light as a feather."

"You're just a pussy."

Sakura turned to the silver haired man, Naruto and Sai following. That was one of the strangest things to ever come out of Kakashi's mouth in Naruto's opinion. Sai on the other hand felt Kakashi was right, for Ari's size, he was on the weak side. Sakura was just in shock.

Ari sighed and thought about those words for a minute, "Yeah, that's true…I'm just saying, it's pretty embarrassing though when I have to drag you out from under a table just to have Sakura-chan here rub it in your face."

Kakashi scowled at Ari. "Just get us our goddamn drinks Ari."

The blonde left without another word.

"What the hell was that all about Kaka-sensei?" Naruto gave the male a flabbergasted blue-eyed glare. Kakashi was usually more respectful of people; and that was out of the ordinary for a sober kakashi. "Are you wasted already, dude?"

Sakura winced when Naruto patted her on the back, "I think he is."

Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura flinched forward at the touch from the Hokage Understudy. She was still aching just like him from the night before. He cursed out loud, "I'm not fucking wasted, im just in a bad fucking mood."

Naruto made a 'duh' noise before patting Sakura on the back again, "Hows about we leave this sourpuss and go get some ramen?"

The thought of ramen at her stomach jumping to her throat. She couldn't eat at the moment, even if she tried. She shook her head no and he got up and left. He'd learned over the years not to push for things from her, because god only knew when he'd wake up from the coma that those questions induced.

Sai watched curiously as Kakashi's lone grey eye met Sakura's Emerald ones for a split second before they repelled and went opposite directions, like magnets of the same pole.

Sakura eyed Sai for a moment, "So how's it going?" she asked casually, hoping he didn't read too far into her and Kakashi's body language. Sai was known for doing so, yet Team seven tried to teach him not to do it, so often as he did.

"Alright, I suppose. A bit tired, Naruto had me out clubbing last night and this strange woman kept humping my leg. So not only was a bored as shit, but I watch as Naruto fondled Ino's breasts." Sai tended to jump from thing to thing when he talked, but the members of team seven had adjusted, and learned to understand the gist of what he was saying.

Sakura perked up at this news, "Oh he did, did he?"

Sai nodded, "Yes. She seemed to be enjoying it though, she started saying things about how good it felt to have somebody paying attention to her sexual needs and desires; if I'm not mistaken though, and no offense to you, but Ino is a bit of a tramp."

Sakura let out a laugh, "Fucking whore."

Kakashi chimed in, "Who, Naruto or Ino?"

"Both." Sai smiled awkwardly, the facial expression still new to him.

Sakura nodded in thanks when Ari got them their drinks, she raised her glass and clicked hers with Kakashi's, "To sex, the root of all things."

Kakashi smiled beneath the mask, "To sex, the epitome of a good time."

Sai cocked his head slightly as he watched them down their whiskey and move onto their tequila. That definitely said something was going on between the two. He pulled his sketch book and started sketching the expressions on their faces when their eyes met and when they parted. It was like a puzzle for him to figure out.

He liked puzzles, and he enjoyed a challenge.

"Hey, Sai, couldja do me a favour?" Kakashi mumbled miserably.

Sai nodded.

"Stop thinking so hard? Just watching you makes my brain hurt."

Sai looked at him quizzically. Kakashi's brain could hurt? He was constantly thinking and comprehending that dime-store-smut that he thought was so great.

.xxx.

Sai unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, stumbling over half painted canvases and jars of paintbrushes on the way to his kitchenette. He made a mental note to clean up, but he knew that that note would be lost in the storm of his thoughts never to be seen again; until he told himself he needed to clean again.

He set his sketchbook on his dining table and meandered to his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and walked back out into the kitchen, where he found the red-head he knew had been sitting in the livingroom when he walked in.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to Konohamaru?" He intoned lightly, scratching his chin as he looked for a pair of sweatpants on the paint stained floor. He found a pair next to his coffee table and pulled them on.

She shifted, "I should be, but I wanted to see you."

Sai looked up, "Moegi, you need to leave."

"Sai, please."

He ran a hand through his long black hair with a heavy sigh, "Moegi, we've gone through this."

She tugged on a strand of her long red hair and twirled it around her finger. It was a nervous habit; he'd noticed when he was with her. He hung his head, "We can't keep doing this."

He and Moegi had gotten together one night out at The Watering Hole and it had gone from there. He was aroused by her, she was pretty and smart. Everything he looked for in a potential mate. That's all she was though, a mate. He appreciated her friendship, that much was true, and the sex was good, but he didn't love her.

"Sai…"

"What would Konohamaru think Moegi? What would Naruto think, what would Sakura-chan think? They don't do stuff like this behind my back! I can't do different!" Sai looked out the window to his right and looked out over the purple sky where the sun was just beginning to rise to wake the world once again.

Moegi let out a strangled noise as tears started sliding down her rosy cheeks. "I don't want to be with Konohamaru! I want you, Sai!"

Sai felt his heart sink, "Moe, I can't give you what you want…"

"I feel like I'm lying to everybody when I'm with him…I know you don't understand your emotions, I know you don't get what's going on in my head…but you could try. You aren't broken, you're just…you're you, that's all I want. When you talk it's like you know exactly what you're doing, like you know what's going on, but you don't. Let me show you!"

Sai shook his head and kicked his coffee table, "I can't do it! You don't think I've tried to understand those things?"

The redhead's broken sobs filled the tense silent air around them, and Sai couldn't help her. He wasn't going to give her false hope into a relationship he knew wouldn't work out.

He was good at lying, but he didn't like to do it to people he cared about.

"You should go…I've work to do, and a mission report to fill out."

She nodded, wiping her tears as she left. He felt like an ass, breaking her heart, but he couldn't…love… anyone. It wasn't in his long-list of talents. Love was something that escaped him.

He looked at the sketch book on his table. Were Kakashi and Sakura doing something behind his and Naruto's back? They had been acting funny together, well, funnier than normal. They had both shown up at the bar injured, he'd noticed what they'd tried to hide. Maybe they weren't getting along, and had beaten the shit out of eachother?

He highly doubted it.

Sai got down on the floor, and searched underneath the table for a specific book – aha! - He found it and pulled it out, blowing the dust from the cover. He'd never thought he'd have to use it again, but at the current moment in time, his thinking was wrong.

He read the title out loud to himself, _A Guide to Body language and Facial expressions: what do those parting glances really mean? _

"Hello, friend, I have summoned you from your dusty hideaway to call upon your help." Sai looked back up at the sketch book, "Maybe you can help me this time. I don't have a good feeling, and my intuition is almost always right…"

.xxx.

Sakura tossed and turned, her head aching along with the rest of her overly sensitive body. The romps in the hay with Kakashi the nights before, and then the sparring/sexing escapade that afternoon had pushed her to her limits.

She'd never been so sore, not even when that goddamn sword had pierced her abdomen in her fight with Sasori. Her reserves were bordering on critical, and she had no idea how she'd explain her injuries to Tsunade if she went to the hospital to be healed.

She knew for a fact that Kakashi was sitting in the same rocking boat as her, she'd dislocated his hip twice in the field and she'd knocked him around with her fists. The tension between them wasn't just sexual as it had turned out, though what un-sexual tension they had experienced was now tossed into the boiling pot labeled Innuendo. She'd never thought Kakashi the type to be aroused by being beaten to a bloody pulp, but she hadn't thought her self the type to enjoy sexual pain. She knew she didn't like 'normal' pain, infact, she sort of feared it in a way.

She'd always known she was Sadistic. That was in no way a surprise to her, or Kakashi for that matter.

She threw her blankets back from her and sat up, wincing at the pain in her ribs. Kakashi had landed a good kick to her side, and she regretted not healing it when it happened. "Fuck…"

She limped into her kitchen and found a bottle of aspirin and took the medicine. Sleep was a 'not-going-to-happen' thing tonight. Sakura wished she hadn't gotten rid of her TV a few years ago; it would come in handy for situations like this.

Maybe she had some alcohol lying around? She could drink herself stupid, and numb the pain.

She couldn't handle sex at the moment, she'd keel over from the pain most likely. She was sure Kakashi wasn't up for a good roll around either, it wasn't that he was in too much pain or that he didn't want sex but he was beyond wasted from the tequila earlier, and just as Ari had predicted he ended up underneath the table. Literally.

She limped to her white leather couch and collapsed on it. She lied there, staring up at the ceiling until she eventually nodded off in the early morning hours.

…

Kakashi hiccupped and stumbled up the stairs to his apartment. He stopped at the top and looked around, swaying as he did so. What the hell was that splashing sound? He looked at the bottle of Dr. McGillicuddy's in his hands, "Wass that you?" He put his fingers to his lips, "Shhh… G-Genma is asleepin'…"

When the bottle didn't answer him he cursed loudly, the obscenity echoing loudly in the stairwell. "I fucking hate you!" He hiccupped again, "You're not even a real doctor!"

Kakashi stumbled down the hall too hammered to realize he passed his door and was pounding on Genma's. "Knock, Knock!" He cursed again, "No body is fucking home! Go away!"

Kakashi spat on the door and smashed the bottle against the maple board. "Go the fuck away!"

Genma stumbled from his bed and to his front door in a matter of seconds to find a deliriously drunk Kakashi cursing at the broken shards of his whiskey bottle.

"Kakashi?" He reached a hand out to his friends shoulder, "Dude, are you alright?" He was dropping 'fucks' like it was his job. He was completely smashed. "Hatake, why don't you come in and sit down?"

"But, but, he's not a real doctor!" Kakashi stomped his foot and fell into Genma's arms. "Oh god what have I done!"

Genma patted his friends back cautiously, "You broke a bottle, man, no biggie."

"I'm so stupid! I shoulda said no, you know? I shouldntnothave said yess." Kakashi started sobbing against his friends shoulder, "I'm such a bad, bad person!"

"We've all done shit we aren't proud of. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes, Shhh, Genma might hear us!" He whispered into Genma's ear. Kakashi stepped back and clutched his head, "My head" hiccup, "It feels like someone is kicking it on the inside. My maybe I'm pregnant in the brain? Wass that?" He asked looking around nervously as somebody upstairs pounded on the floor and told him to shut up.

Genma put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Why don't you crash here tonight?"

"Do you, do ya' gots some aspirin?" He stuttered, "Ish like lostses of little people are in my head doing…what we are talking about?"

"Your plastered man, get in here."

Kakashi reluctantly followed, tripping over Genma's couch, falling to the floor. "Where the fuck did that come from…it juss jumped in my way!"

Genma watched as his friend rolled over on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, "I am so f-ing smashed…"

Genma tossed Kakashi the blanket off of the couch, "If you throw up, you better hit the toilet."

"Okie-dokie, night, night, Genma…"

.xxx.

Sakura sat at her desk, chewing on a pen cap, flipping through the pages of Genma's last mission report. He needed to buy a dictionary or something she mused; trying to unscramble the meaningless words and sentences he used to fill up blank space. She'd be sure to give him a piece of her mind next time she saw Mr. Shirianui.

_So we processeded, _She guessed he meant proceeded, _into that forested area with caution, slowly withdrowning…._ Blah, blah, blah, it was all nonsense.

She looked up, out the window across the city. Considering it had been destroyed, burned down and through one of her own rampages, it looked like it was doing pretty damn good. Business was flourishing, people were happy again, and the place had been rebuilt, thanks to Yamato.

She sighed and dropped the report in the 'done' bin. She'd let Tsunade look through it, she was done playing translator today, besides, she hated working overtime, even if only by a few seconds.

She pushed away from the desk, and left the room, flicking the light switch off as she closed the door behind her. She was done for the week, and she intended to avoid work at all cost. She was too damn sore to do anything else, hell just picking up that fucking pen hurt.

She stretched her hand, getting a feel of how much chakra she had. It was enough to heal herself and then some, thank god. She stopped for a moment and thought about Kakashi's condition; he was watching Iruka's students since the academy teacher was taking a sick day, and kids always knew when a teacher was off their normal beat.

Apparently he'd come down with a nasty case of B.U, other wise known to the shinobi of Konoha as Romp in Bed Syndrome. That's what you get for marrying the she devil, Anko, of Konoha.

Kakashi sat at the front of the room, continuing the ongoing staring contest he was having with the twenty-six students of Iruka's. He would not blink first.

A little girl in the front coughed nervously, and laid her head down submitting to Kakashi's lone eye gaze. He was scaring her.

"So…what year are you guys?" He asked casually. It was the first word spoken between them all day.

"Second." A boy in the back answered.

Kakashi nodded, "Um, that's…good."

A few shrugged and they returned to the awkward silence they had embraced moments before. A bell rang and the second years practically bounded from their seats to the door in order to escape the copy ninja's probing glares. It was kind of like mind rape in their opinions.

Kakashi sighed, and kicked his feet off of Iruka's immaculate desk. He wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep. His head was throbbing, and he felt like shit. That's was six shots of tequila did to him. Stupid pink haired kunoichi and her badass drinks.

"What's up, Sempai?"

Speaking of said kunoichi…

"Why hello Sakura-chan, nice of you to drop in at a time like this." He said sarcastically as he locked the door. He turned around to meet her emerald gaze, surprised by the energy he saw. "Did you find some new miracle hangover cure that I've yet to hear of?"

She smiled, "Nah, I healed myself up a bit and feel brand new. I stopped by to see if you wanted me to six you up."

He sighed, looked a very interesting spot on the floor at his feet and then back up at her, "Yeah, why not?"

"Come on, It'll be easier at my place."

For some reason Kakashi couldn't get over the fact that that half-lidded, dark green gaze was all his and said more than just, 'I'll fix you up real good'. He got the feeling that he wouldn't mind playing Doctor with her.

.xxx.

Okay, I'm going to give this one a try. I figured Sai needed a secret behind the team's back that would stun them all, so yeah. If you haven't noticed, Kakashi is the kinda of drunk that would be like 'omg you has face'

I hope you liked it.


	3. Marked

Innocence

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites! A lot of people seem to like this story, and I'm glad because I don't think I've put this much into any other story, hell even I frickin love it.

.xxx.

_The ___words ___you wrote are from lessons you've unlearned about who you are inside- Wave Goodbye by Framing Hanley_

.xxx.

Kakashi slammed Sakura against the wall. His hands taunting the curves of her ass, pulling and tugging at the hem of her shirt until it was over her head and out of the way. She whimpered near silently at his aggression, but carried on the act, assaulting his mouth with her lips and tongue and teeth.

He nipped at her lips and moved greedily from her mouth to her ear, his tongue swiping over the sensitive skin before tugging at the lobe with his sharp teeth. He groaned as she let out a long breathy moan.

Her fingers pulled his hair, tugging at the grey strands. She needed something to hold onto, because his shirt was long lost in the stairwell of the apartment complex.

He lifted her, their centers meeting as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked at her pressure point, nipping and licking over the skin, but making sure he didn't leave a mark on the exposed area.

She moaned against his shoulder, biting down when he rolled his hips against hers. Her teeth pierced his skin and she could taste his blood. It was metallic and salty, and made her wince. She wasn't very keen on the taste of it.

He could feel blood trickling down his back, and he groaned as she removed her teeth from his shoulder. She made him hard, made him want to fuck her into oblivion and back again.

Everything about her turned him on, her smell, the sounds she made, the way she moved, the way she walked, the innocent air about her that she still carried when she wasn't with him or downing drinks at the bar. Her virginity had nothing to do with her innocence.

He loved when she was wild and crazy, biting and snarling for more. He loved when she wasn't acting like horny animal. He loved her.

Realization hit him and he nearly sank to his knees. Had it not been for the woman in his arms grinding against him he was sure he would have. He couldn't love her, he abstained from that word. It was like a plague, following you at every corner until you were reduced to nothing by it; it was what woke him in the night, it was what he checked under his bed for to make sure it hadn't followed him home and still yet, the woman he loved was grinding her naked body against his.

He cursed and moved away from the wall carrying her in his arms, his teeth dragging along the curve of her shoulder before her back hit the bed. He crawled over top of her, his lips meshing with hers as they both fought for dominance; Uke and Seme.

His hand found her wrists and pinned them above her head, the other slipping fingers inside of her. She writhed and cried out his name against his lips, her hips bucking wildly.

God, she needed him inside of her.

"God you are so fucking slow!" she whined, hissing as his teeth raked the valley between her breasts. He was teasing her! She didn't like being teased, she liked being the tease.

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed and dark, mad with lust, "Stop your bitching, woman."

"Make me!" She snarled, struggling to pull her hands free from his larger one's grasp. She hated that he was stronger than her, and at this point she wasn't really in the mood to use chakra, she couldn't focus enough to.

She felt him pull his hand away from her weeping center and whimpered at the loss of stimulation, his free hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"I will." He retorted callously in her ear, hissing as his blunt head entered her with one slow roll of his hips.

He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned against his hand. The beseeching noise echoed in his ears as he pulled back and entered her again, pushing him to the hilt. She cried out his name when his hand left to hold him up.

"Kakashi!"

Sakura sobbed at the pained pleasure, and cried out incoherently as his mouth closed over a distended nipple. He sucked, and circled it with his tongue before nipping it and scraping his teeth over it.

He moved to its waiting twin, giving it the same tortured pleasure he had its sister. He entered her with fast paced rolled and jerks of his hips. She was screaming, wanting more.

"This what you want, baby?" He said harshly. He knew what he wanted, and he had it.

She exploded as he lifted her legs and pushed her knees to her shoulders, colors danced in front of her eyes. He hit that spot that made her body melt over and over again as he fucked her wildly.

She felt dirty as a string of curses left her mouth that would make even Tsunade blush. She felt Kakashi twitch inside her; he had a thing for talking dirty, and being talked dirty to.

He hissed as she constricted around his cock and swore to the high heavens. He thrust into slowly then, dragging out her orgasm as long as he could with out coming himself. He released her hands and they went to his hair, pulling at the grey strands. He could hear her grinding her teeth, trying so hard not to scream. Her hands smoothed down his back before clawing back up to his shoulders. He knew he was bleeding now, he'd felt her break the skin and scratch her way up his back, and he absolutely love it.

Sakura screamed out in pleasure as he spanked her, over and over again. He was so damned close; he needed her to come with him.

Her grip on his hair tightened and he knew he'd pushed her to the edge once again, he came with her this time, thrusting and jerking as his seed filled her.

She howled as his teeth sank into her skin above her right breast, piercing the skin with his sharp canines. He snarled as she writhed beneath him, her orgasm rocking her to the core.

He was panting trying to recover when she came down from her high. She pushed him to the side and they lay there in silence, trying to catch their breaths.

Sakura listened as his breathing slowed and became shallow; she looked over not surprised to find him asleep, his arm thrown over his eyes to keep out the light from her alarm clock. She sighed, and soon found herself drifting off as well.

.xxx.

Sakura rubbed her palms against her arms, trying to warm herself against the harsh March wind. She should have grabbed a coat or at least a sweater, but it occurred to her a little too late. Sighing, Sakura trudged on, thankful that it wasn't raining; because that was the only thing she had to pick her up.

After Kakashi had left last night, she'd broken down and cried; sobbing for a lost cause in her heart. He didn't love her, not the way she wanted him too and whiles the sex was great, it didn't do enough to soothe her aching and needing. It didn't give her the comfort she needed.

She'd thought about taking a day to relax at the bathhouses, but decided against it. She had bruises and teeth marks, wounds she couldn't heal from her night with Kakashi. She'd heard somewhere that a Hatake was known to claim his woman by leaving his mark above one of the female's breast; rumor also had it that they only did it once.

It was ironic. She didn't feel like his woman.

He was right. She didn't know what she was getting into.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino called from behind, running up to meet her friend.

Sakura turned to the blonde and smile, "hey, Ino." She murmured, not in the talking mood. To be honest, she didn't mind the company, she didn't feel like being alone, but she didn't feel like talking either.

"I was looking for you, you know. You're a hard girl to find when I need you." Ino smiled and threw her arm over Sakura's shoulders, pretending not to notice the wince on her friend's side of the embrace.

Sakura just smiled and nodded.

Ino smiled back, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place tonight, it's been a long time since we had a girl's night. I was thinking I'd invite you and Hinata, and TenTen if she's not busy."

Sakura thought about it. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want sex tonight, and Kakashi wasn't stupid enough to drag her away from her closest friends. She wrapped her arm around Ino's shoulders, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Good. Milk or Dark chocolate?"

"Dark."

"You are my best friend!" Ino squealed with delight as she hugged Sakura. Sakura returned the hug, lightly. "I'll see you tonight, Forehead?"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yup." watching as Ino ran off into the crowded streets, no doubt to get chocolate and a good movie. That's what she needed, a night with the girls. She could relax, do her nails, her hair and act girly.

She hugged her arms around her and continued walking. Hoping her feet knew where they were going because her head didn't.

Sakura wasn't surprised when she came out in front of the cenotaph, but she was surprised that Kakashi wasn't standing in front of it. Perhaps that was for the best, it wasn't beyond them to fuck in a field, and it wouldn't be beyond them to do it again.

She shuddered at the thought and dropped in front of the stone, sitting because she figured she'd be there for a while. She didn't mind, it was always peaceful in field three. Team seven seemed to be the only team that used it nowadays; it was kind of their trademark in a way. It had always been their field. Even with Sasuke gone and out of the picture that didn't change. It had been kakashi's training field before he'd achieved Jounin status, and it had been Minato's and Jiraiya's before that. It had a history.

She smiled, thinking about their first time out in the field. Naruto had gone and gotten himself tied to a pole and Sasuke had been buried alive. She was so pathetic back then fawning and crooning over the Uchiha heir like a child, so much so that she wasn't much help…ever.

Now she'd gone and fawned over Kakashi and look where she was now. His sex toy and he was hers. Nothing more.

She pulled her knees up to her chest as it started thundering, and rain fell lightly upon the open field. It reminded her of when she and the boys had tried to de-mask Kakashi and she'd watched him in the rain, and he'd been smart enough to place a decoy, the bastard.

Who was she anymore? She wasn't that stupid fan girl but she wasn't exactly the dominatrix Kakashi made her feel like. She felt…stupid in a sense, she didn't know who or what she was anymore. Just, Sakura.

Kakashi adjusted his perch in the tree, hiding his book from the rain and getting a better position to watch her. He'd been reading when she'd showed up, and he'd watched her since. Her body language told him she was hurting, and upset.

He had a pretty good estimation why.

He was so stupid. She wasn't his to take, and she wasn't his to claim but now she belonged to him. Members of the Hatake family only marked once and that particular woman would remain that man's to the ends of time. He remembered how aggressive his father was around other men when it came to his mother, and Kakashi already knew he could and would be that way for the woman sitting in his spot at the cenotaph.

He silently apologized to her. For claiming what wasn't his to claim. He sighed; he would never look at another woman again the way he did Sakura. She was his woman now. His subconscious had claimed her as his mate, and he fucking hated it.

He'd woken up early this morning and sat up groggily but when he'd realized exactly what that mark on her chest meant he'd not only did a double take twice he'd about pissed himself. He knew full ant well what that mark meant and he couldn't believe it was she that he'd marked. He loved her, he knew that, but mating? It was crazy. He found his pants and booked it out of her room like the coward he was, to damn ashamed to admit that he'd marked her as his own.

Stupid Hatake genetics. Stupid Kakashi.

.xxx.

Sakura sat on the couch next to Hinata, and helped her undo the thick braid Hanabi and put it up in this morning.

"God, how do you keep your hair so soft?" Sakura asked, running her fingers through the silk locks of hair. She remembered when her hair was as long as Hinata's, before Kakashi before everything back when she'd loved Sasuke more than anything. She hadn't known true love back then, and she was fairly sure she didn't know it yet.

"Rinse, Lather and repeat?" the Hyuga shrugged with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura nodded, "I saw you with Kiba the other day how's he doing since the accident?"

Kiba had been training in the mountains with Akamaru when he'd slipped and fallen on a wet ledge from all the rain. He'd busted a tibia, and fractured his ankle in six places, needless to say he couldn't wait to get back out and train again.

Ino came in from the kitchen and sat down in the lazy chair next to the couch, daiquiri in hand. She'd already changed into her pajamas, a simple tank and a pair of shorts that could pass as underwear.

"Fairly well, He's still limping, but he's doing better."

"Mmm, that's good."

"So, what are you doing nowadays when you're not in the office, Forehead?" Ino inquired coolly, sipping at her strawberry daiquiri, feigning interest in the color of the clear straw.

Sakura shrugged, not wanting to tell Hinata and Ino that she'd been fucking her ex-sensei, whilst they beat eachother senseless for their own pleasure. Yeah, that'd go over great with her best friends.

She could lie and say something like he was her new gay best friend, but that wouldn't go over so well, Ari was a cousin of Ino's and Kakashi wasn't exactly the 'flaming' type. Ari's gay-dar was never wrong and Kakashi wasn't gay.

"Oh, just, you know… hanging around." She answered, trying to not let her nerves show through.

Hinata nodded, "I saw you with Kakashi-san the other day. You're with him a lot lately."

Sakura sighed and watched as Hinata finished brushing through her long, black hair before saying something, "Yeah, we've been training a lot lately." It could be considered training…

"A lot more than usual." Ino added. "Sai said you two were acting funny together the other night and that you were both injured. There are limits to training, you know." She said, finishing off her drink.

Whether Sakura liked to admit it or not, they were more perceptive in these kinds of things than they let on. Hell they probably already knew her secret. Sakura felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her and Kakashi.

Last night had been a turning point when she'd come to realize what he'd done to her.

"I don't know what to do, guys." Sakura sobbed, "I'm at my wits end!" She fell into Hinata's arms and welcomed the warmth and comfort the girl offered. Ino was soon at her other side, and all three girls sat on Ino's small sofa.

Ino ran a hand up and down Sakura's back, and cooed that it would be alright. "It'll be fine, girl. What's going on between you two?"

Sakura sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I've been…we…" she fought back another sob, "I slept with Kakashi."

Silence filled the air, save for Sakura's occasionally sniffle. Ino and Hinata exchanged glances of surprise. They'd assumed something was up, not exactly them as fuck-buddies, but something.

"Did he hurt you?"

The rosette shook her head, 'No, not really. I…" She stuttered over her words. She hadn't really planned on telling them, the words just slipped out. She breathed in deeply, pulling herself together, regaining her composure "I just…I don't know what to do. We aren't a couple, but we aren't nothing either."

Hinata wrapped her arms over Sakura's shoulder, "Well, that explains some. Do you want to talk about it?"

"We're sadomasochists." Sakura replied dryly. There it was out, their big secret was known. "There isn't much to talk about."

"So he did hurt you!" Ino growled.

"Not in the sense you're implying."

Ino nodded in understanding, "So you guys get off on being beat and beating eachother?"

"Pretty much. There's a limit to what happens, but that's the general idea of it."

"Oh, honey" Ino's arms flew around the rosette in comfort, "He was your first wasn't he?"

She nodded and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"So you guys are sleeping together, look at Iruka and Anko. It's if your happy that matters…"Hinata sighed, "Umm, There's this thing going around that when a Hatake finds their mate, in a sense of words, that they mark them_"

"Above the breasts, I know." She had the mark to prove that statement true. She'd thought it was just a simple bite until the morning after and he was gone. How could she have been so stupid to not realize it at first?

Ino swallowed hard, "So did he mark you?" Everyone knew that Kakashi's mate was yet to be found. It would be all over the news that the Hatake heir was mated, as the family's terms so kindly put it.

Sakura inhaled sharply, "Yeah."

Mating made it sound so scientific. It was more like a commitment thing that the family had to one person in particular.

"Oh my god…" Hinata breathed. Sympathy raced through her like lighting racing from the sky to the ground. She wanted to help, but Sakura was Kakashi's mate. She could never be with another without Kakashi going berserk and rampaging. Mating was triggered by a chemical response, a rise in testosterone because of the reaction to a particular female's pheromones. The Hatake family had senses that showed out even the Inuzuka clan's.

"S'a good thing I bought lots of chocolate then, huh?" Ino intoned, trying to lighten the mood. Tomorrow she was going to have a little chit-chat with Mr. Hatake, and he was going to listen.

Sakura and Hinata let out loud laughs followed by Ino's loud giggles.

.xxx.

Ino sat in the flower shop across from the tea hut Kakashi had a habit of visiting daily. She was going to give the Copy Ninja a piece of her mind and then some. Who the hell did he think he was, marking Sakura as his mate? She wasn't some piece of meat he bought at the farmer's market, and she sure as hell didn't belong to any man.

She smirked when she caught a glimpse of grey entering the shop. Right on time, she mused. She had the bastard now and she was going to make sure he knew where he stood with Sakura Haruno because nobody messed with her best friend and got away with it.

She marched out the door, and flipped over a sign that said, _'back in fifteen' _but she had a feeling that it would take a lot longer than that.

.xxx.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They mean a lot, and a lot of them are really helpful. Thank you.

I've brought Ino and Hinata in on Sakura's side since Kakashi's got Genma. Sai is just his own side. Hinata is open with the girls but that's pretty much it. Still Hinata. Ino is still obnoxious and ditzy whiny blonde. She didn't change much either.

I think this is the longest lemon I've written, and definitely the most graphic. Probably my best too. I think I did pretty damn well. Yay me.


	4. Need To Know Basis

Innocence-

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting.

.xxx.

_You made a mistake on the day that you met me, and lost your way, you saw all the signs, but you let it go, you closed your eyes, I should've told you to leave because I knew all the time you couldn't handle me, but your hard to resist when your on your knees begging me ~ I'm not an Angel by Halestorm_

.xxx.

"I'll have the hot-peach tea with two sugars, and no milk, please?" Kakashi gave his order politely when he was at the front of the line. He was cold and he was thirsty. Hot Chocolate was too sweet for his liking, and he didn't like plain tea or coffee.

He inhaled, taking in the sweet scents of the traditional tea shop and smiled. They used all natural ingredients so the smells weren't so harsh against his sensitive nose. The people running the shop were friendly and all in all, in his opinion it was the best tea-shop in Konoha.

Kakashi nodded to the shop owner and turned away with his warm peach tea in hand, surprised to find a bright and smiling Ino Yamanaka in his way.

"Hello, Ino-chan." He said giving her his common eye-crease in place of the fake smile that would be on his face other wise.

"Hello, Sensei, I was wondering if you and I could have a word?" She spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster. If she was good at something it was acting.

Ino shuddered; this was a man that could literally kill by just looking at you. He was also the man that had…mated… her best friend. Sakura wouldn't ever be able to be with another man but the silver haired Jounin. The bastard.

Kakashi thought about it for a second, "Yes, I suppose. What's up?" He answered when they exited the tea shop. He sipped at the warm liquid in the Styrofoam cup in his hand and glanced at the blued eyed blonde to his side. Hadn't Sai said something about her and Naruto getting in on in one of Konoha's elaborate dance clubs? Something about fondling breasts?

From a typical man's point of view, she was gifted in the assets area. They weren't overly large and she knew how to flaunt them. Any man would be lucky to have a woman built like her, except Kakashi. Sakura was the only woman he had eyes for. Hadn't she confessed her love to him? At least she knew how she felt; he was conflicted and confused wondering what on earth he was supposed to do with all the new emotions in his system.

She smiled at him, "Why don't you come into the shop? It's warmer in there." She gestured with her hand. Kakashi couldn't refuse that offer; he had goosebumps from head to tow from the chill outside.

When inside the flower shop Kakashi raised an eyebrow, confused, as Ino locked and lowered the shade over the front door. What was going on? Last time somebody pulled this stunt with him it turned out to be an intervention because they thought he was depressed. He was reserved! There's a difference, he mused thinking back on how Genma told him that depression was nothing to be ashamed of. While he was right, Kakashi found the conversation pointless because he wasn't depressed.

Ino turned to Kakashi, "We need to have a little chit-chat." She set her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one leg. The joy gone from her eyes, the smile wiped off of her face.

"What about?" He sipped at his tea again. It was soothing and warming, calming him.

"Your Clan." She still spoke with that sweet voice, but her body language said something different. Vehemence, viciousness, and hate. She was on guard and ready.

He didn't answer, so she continued.

"I was helping Sakura run through some of her family's paper work, and your family's files got mixed in with hers. Me being the curious thing I am, read through some of the files." She walked towards the glass counter where the cash register resided. "There was this odd report on members of your family mating. I was wondering if you could tell me about that."

It was odd that she was searching though his stuff but Kakashi nodded slowly, "Members of my family mark a person, their 'soul-mate' of sorts. It's a chemical thing, something to do with pheromones. They only mark once, because every person has unique scents, even identical twins have different pheromones. After they're marked the marker becomes protective, sometimes violently so. That person is their 'soul-mate'; you'd protect them at all costs."

She looked down at the glass for a moment. He made it sound so simple, much simpler that it actually was, but Genma had warned her before that that was something he was very good at.

He watched her, "Is that all?" He had a feeling he knew that answer.

"Have you found your mate, soul-mate, person or whatever yet? As one of the only Hatake family members left in the village it would be a big deal if you had."

Kakashi shook his head 'no' while his heart ached with the word 'yes'. Sakura was his soul-mate. She was his. "Nope. Don't plan on it either."

Ino's head snapped up, "You son of a bitch!"

He looked taken back by the statement. "Excuse me?"

"You son of a fucking bitch! Sakura is your mate! How the hell can you deny that! You sunk your teeth far enough into her chest to eat her heart out, and you have the nerve to stand here and tell me you don't have a mate? Well, you know what Mr. Hatake, you can go die in a hole, you pathetic coward!" She screamed at him, her face red with anger.

"Who the hell are you to get into our business?" He retorted, his voice rising with authority.

"Her best fucking friend! She _loves_ you, Kakashi! Then you go and sink your fangs into her and expect her to be okay? She knows about the mating thing, everyone does!"

"Stay the fuck out of our business! What happens between us has absolutely nothing to do with you!" He hissed. Who the hell did she think she was? What went on between him and Sakura had nothing to do with her.

They would figure out their relationship by themselves. They didn't need Miss-Gossips help with any of it, they were adults, and shinobi no less. They could handle it.

"The fuck it doesn't, Kakashi!"

"It doesn't!"

"I will personally kick your ass into that fucking hole, you pussy!" She stalked around the counter and came nose to nose with by standing on her toes. "You mated her. Admit it." She ground out between clenched teeth, her jaw so tight, she was sure if she tightening it anymore she would break teeth.

He looked down her nose into the angry blue orbs of her eyes. "No."

He wouldn't admit it. Not to Ino, the mouth of Konoha. He the hell did she even know to begin with? He was positive he hadn't told anyone…Sakura. Ino was her best friend. He snarled incoherently as Ino pushed her nose against his. She had a death wish, he told himself. That's why she was so damn close, and in his personal space. She was stupid for tempting him, for pushing this far.

"I said," She annunciated, "Admit it."

"I said, no." He snapped back at her.

He gasped in surprise as the palm of her hand connected with his cheek and a loud 'smack' resonated. Did she just bitch-slap him?

"You claimed her for your own. You own her heart. Shouldn't she own yours?" The blonde whispered her voice low and thick with emotion.

If he couldn't look her in the eye and say that she was his, then she'd make sure that Sakura never had to deal with him again. She'd make sure Kakashi's complication with Sakura was taken care of.

Kakashi closed his eyes and thought. Ino was just trying to prove a point and to put two and two together. Why was it, whenever women talked about people owning each others hearts, it made him feel soft inside? He felt like pulling a complete one-eighty and telling her.

That could end badly.

Yet, he wouldn't feel the guilt on his chest like a million shuriken had been embedded into his heart.

"I never said she didn't." He murmured hanging his head as his walls came down. He'd just given up, his softer side showing at mention of Sakura and her owning his heart. God, Genma was right; he was a softie.

Ino's eyes become softer as he answered her. "Does Sakura know?"

"No" He shook his head, "Just you."

She nodded, "She thinks the only reason your with her is the sex, and the fact that she doesn't care that you're a sadomasochist."

He looked up into her soul searing blue eyes at the mention of his big secret. Sakura, how much did you mention? He said to himself. He wasn't proud of what or who he was. He wasn't proud he'd taken her virginity, or marked her as his mate. He wasn't proud that he'd beaten, bit, and ravaged her. She was an ex-student, and a close friend, even though what had happened happened.

"At first it was, but the more I was with her, the more I thought about it, about her the more I realized that the feeling in the pit of my stomach was something more than lust." Kakashi swallowed hard, his heart felt like it was lurching into his throat to keep his secrets all to himself, "And you're completely right about me being a pathetic coward." He admitted, speaking softly, "I ran the hell away from her."

"Sakura loves you for who you are, Kakashi-sensei. So what's holding you back?"

"I'm scared."

.xxx.

Sai sat across from Naruto, watching as the blonde looked over his sketches and the book he'd used to compare them to different emotions and meanings. He wasn't happy with what he'd found, so much so that he was having Naruto check it as well.

"You sure your drawin's are right?" Naruto looked up scratching his chin casually in thought. He knew Sai was good, but it was possible for him to mess up wasn't it?

"Positive, I double checked."

The blonde nodded, "Alright, so they're hidin' something from us? What do ya' think it is?" He glanced back down at the papers in front of him. "Maybe we should run this by Hinata-chan, she's really smart." Naruto suggested getting up from his seat, picking up the papers and book with him.

It wasn't like Sakura to hide anything, Kakashi on the other hand did it all the time. So maybe he had done something to her and she wasn't saying anything? That couldn't be it; Tsunade would've killed Kakashi by now. So what the hell was going on?

Sai shook his head, "She's friends with Sakura she might know and not tell us."

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend. She'll tell me."

"Not necessarily, women usually put friends before love don't they?" All the girls he knew did, even when he was in ROOT. Friends came first. 

The zealous Uzumaki shook his head 'no'. "It depends on the situation, and this has to do with both Kakashi-sempai and Sakura-chan, so with it not being all about just Sakura; we should be able to get something out of her."

"Great. We're going to weasel the answer out of your xenophobic girlfriend. Just great."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto patted Sai on the back, "I saw Moegi leavin' your place the other day, you guys are hangin' out like you're connected at the hip. It's good you found a friend, she's a sweet girl, ya' know. A little clingy when it comes down to it, but she's nice."

Sai swallowed hard, "Yeah, she's a nice girl. She's a good listener, I like talking to her."

Talking, screwing… was there that much of a difference at this point? He'd gone against his better wishes from a couple nights ago and had sex with her yet again. He couldn't help it, she was attractive and she was a sweet girl as Naruto so kindly put it. He wasn't in love but rather in lust with her. So he was aroused by her, a lot of men were, including Naruto's youngest best friend. That could pose a problem later on for him though, Sai mused as he ignored Naruto's pointless bantering. Konohamaru was pretty protective of his female comrade, for reasons other than the obvious.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called out, leaving Sai to stand at the edge of the Hyuga training field by himself. He didn't mind, Moegi was still on his mind and all he needed was a slip of the tongue to send him into the shitter.

The Hyuga heiress looked up and smiled at her lover, and Sai couldn't help but envy the connection they had. She looked happy around him and he was always talking about her, they were near perfect together.

"So, Sai and me were wondrin' if you knew what was going on between Kakashi-sempai and Sakura-chan; were gettin' worried about them."

"Did you try asking them yourself, I don't know anything?" She said with a shake of her head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "You're a terrible liar around me Hinata. What do you know?"

Her face had this habit of turning red, and she'd look away from him. She just couldn't lie to him, no matter how hard she tried.

"I can't tell you."

"Give us a hint then?" Sai asked enthusiastically. Puzzles couldn't put themselves together, as he'd so often learned. Jutsu wouldn't do it, so it needed to be done manually.

"No."

"Pretty please, Hina-chan?" The blonde cooed.

She sighed, "I really shouldn't."

"We won't tell anyone."

Her pale eyes shifted from one pleading boy to the other, "." She blurted out, satisfied that they hadn't understood a word she'd said.

The boys looked at her, confused by her slurred together words. "Um, what?"

Hinata sighed, "I can't tell you anything. I promised." She didn't like lying to them, and she did like keeping secrets from Naruto. Relationships were based on trust, and if she didn't trust him, would he still want the relationship?

Sai nodded, "A promise is a promise, Naruto. We shouldn't pester her."

Naruto shook his head, "We need to know, baby! Please, tell us! Is something goin' on between Sakura-chan and Kaka-sensei, or what?" He needed to know. He didn't like being kept out of the circle that could be dangerous.

Her eyes shifted from one to the other, "Fine, but you didn't get it from me. Kakashi and Sakura have been seeing eachother behind your backs, and now they're mated, you know that whole thing with the Hatake family?"

If it wasn't for the fact that it was physically impossible, Sai was sure Naruto's jaw would be resting on the ground. He on the other hand, tried not to act so surprised by the news. Talk about a ton of bricks being lifted off of ones chest, he mused. At lease he wasn't the only person sleeping around behind that teams back, he just got the feeling that they wouldn't be near as forgiving because of his bed-buddy.

"Wait, so Sakura and Kakashi have been B.U?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow in question, "Huh?"

"Bumping uglies?"

"Yes, you can't tell them I told you though. Got it?"

Sai smiled, "Yeah, we promise. We just needed to know." He grabbed Naruto's arm, "Come on, blondie, we've got things to do. Thank you Hinata-chan."

She nodded, "See you later."

Naruto didn't speak as they walked back towards his apartment, still in shock that his innocent friend was screwing his perverse sempai. _Her_ perverse sempai. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one, the one that did right? Having sex with Kakashi Hatake was not right. Not morally, hell, not even unmorally. It was just weird, and dirty.

"Why would she sleep with him?" He asked. Shocked and horrified by the thought crossing through his mind for the ten-thousandth time.

Sai shrugged, "Maybe they're in love?"

"The only thing he loves is those hentai novels, and his flea-bag mutts."

"Pakkun isn't a mutt."

"Still a flea-bag."

"Anti-flea shampoo. Kakashi told me about it because it was costing him so much."

"You just got an answer for everything don't you?" Naruto mumbled as he flopped down on his unmade bed.

Sai sighed, mentally slapping himself. He didn't have an answer for Moegi and that seemed to be an even bigger problem than Kakashi and Sakura together in itself. How could he keep hurting her? He either needed to end it, or lie. He didn't like lying.

.xxx.

Sakura looked up from the book on her lap as someone wrapped their fist against her door. She glanced towards her clock, the only person that would even consider bothering her so late at night would be Kakashi. What did he want?

"It's open." She yelled and continued on with her story.

The oak board pushed in, and there in her doorway stood a sopping-wet Kakashi, and snarl on his unmasked face.

"You told someone."

She frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told Ino. About us, about everything." He stepped forward, and kicked the door shut. He kept his voice a low monotone as he spoke. "You had no right."

Sakura swallowed hard and snapped her book shut and stood up to face him and her fears. "I had every right. _You_ ran out on _me, you _left me to deal with this," she gestured to the scabbed bite mark above her breast, visible from the low cut of her tanktop. "_You _told me that this was nothing, I had every fucking right to tell them."

Kakashi watched as she frowned and cursed his name. He had told her their relationship was nothing. He had left her to deal with the mating by herself, and he had run out on her. But he was scared, a coward afraid to face his demons and the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

"I made a mistake."

She scoffed, rolling her emerald eyes at his patheticness. That's what he called it? A mistake?

"The night I looked at you and said yes. I lost my way, and just let it go." He closed his eyes, and hung his head, "I couldn't resist you, I knew I couldn't handle you, I just didn't know I couldn't let go of you either."

Sakura's brow furrowed at his words, what was he saying?

"Sakura…" Kakashi sighed and picked his head up, his mismatched eyes meeting her jade gaze. This was now or never, "…I love you."

.xxx.

He, cliffy. Cha:]

Until next chapter…


	5. Follow It

Innocence-

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites. :]

.xxx.

_I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could, I'm not in love but the sex is good! ~ The Sex is good by Saving Abel_

.xxx.

Sakura stared in shock as Kakashi came undone in front of her. She felt her heart in her chest, beating like a jackhammer that had no intentions of stopping. She was speechless, completely in shock at his words.

"Y-you what?" she stuttered, feeling light headed as if his confession were all a dream spawned by the romance novel she'd dropped to the floor in her fit of anger.

"I…love you." He said again unsure if he was doing it right. He'd seen it in movies and that's all he had to go on, Ino had given him no instruction what-so-ever.

How the hell had she even talked him into it? He wondered. After he'd let his walls collapse she'd talked to him civilly. Told him Sakura's side of the story, which was a lot like his. She was hurt, confused, and unsure what the hell was going on.

Sakura shook her head, "I thought you said_"

"Yeah, I said it meant nothing to me, that you were nothing more than a fuck-buddy. I lied."

Sakura's eyes shifted from his to her feet. She didn't know what to say to him. What did one say at a time like this? Did she run to him with arms wide open like she was yearning to, or did she take a step back and question his sudden change of heart?

"If this is a joke," She whispered just loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "It better be fucking hilarious in the end because it's not funny yet."

"It's not a joke." He deadpanned watching as she shook her head again and sat back down on the couch. She didn't believe him and it hurt to think that she was denying the affection he offered now rather than the grit he'd offered time and time before. "I'm standing here honestly. It just took this long for me to realize it."

His walls were gone now, knocked down by the blonde bitch the woman in front of him called friend. How in the hell had Asuma put up with it, with her?

"You expect me to believe that?" She breathed. Of all the things he could've said, he'd chosen those three words. Whether it was true or not, she didn't really know; Kakashi was one hell of a liar. He could use the words to keep her around because of the mating and his possessive, testosterone-high ass; or he could be telling the honest truth, that he really did love her and needed time to figure that out.

"I expect you to give it the chance to show this isn't some whim I'm standing out on." His voice was hard; it was a voice she'd used to refer to as his _teacher_ voice, and she shuddered at the words falling from his tongue. "I'm not saying this to keep you with me, or to earn your false trust, I'm saying this from my heart, Sakura."

She blinked. He sounded so damn honest when he said it like that. And he just had to use the 'from my heart' line on her. Damn him!

He was such an arrogant, cocky…charming, talented, wonderfully gifted man. She was delusional she told herself. Yet, even if he was lying, he made her want to believe him. She did believe him.

"What am I going to do if I do give you the chance and you tuck tail and turn the other way?"

He looked down towards his feet thinking about his answer carefully, "I would gladly dig my own brain out with a spoon before I'd let that happen." He shuddered after he said the words, not the most romantic reply he could have given her but in his mind it would get him the reaction he needed to see and to hear.

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, "With a spoon?"

"Spoon, my own hands, kunai, or spatula what ever the hell you want me to use to do it." His hand went to his back pocket, "I have a spoon right now."

"I don't want you digging your brain out…" She said as she stepped forward towards Kakashi. "I believe you."

His gaze caught hers, "I love you." It felt right saying it the third time as he whispered. His hands found her hips and brought her closer closing the gap between them. He tilted his head, his mis-matched eyes still staring into her deep-emerald ones.

"Good." She murmured her fingers under his unmasked chin, "I love you." She smiled closing the gap between their lips.

.xxx.

Sai swallowed hard before knocking on Moegi's apartment door. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he was willing to roll with the punches, literally and metaphorically.

He listened as someone behind the door unlatched a deadbolt lock, and few other distance keepers before it eventually opened and he was greeted with a sweet cinnamon smell and the big onyx eyes and fiery red hair of the woman he'd come to confront.

"Sai…" She murmured as she looked him over, his soaking wet tresses stuck to his face and his clothes clung to his body like a second skin. She felt her mouth go dry.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded vigorously and let him in before closing the door behind him, her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here this late? It's nearly two in the morning." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her, hiding herself in the baggy sweater she donned. He knew she wore nothing underneath it, she preferred to sleep with only a sweatshirt, nothing else.

Sai shook his head and sighed, "This is going to sound completely crazy, but I was thinking earlier today and…I don't know how to say this."

She placed her hand to his cold, wet cheek and looked him in the eyes; "Take your time."

He mulled over his words for a minute before putting them in order, "I don't want to stop seeing you, but I don't want to tell you a lie about my affections for you. I can't give you the love that you need, but I want to at least try and understand what's going on a little bit better. If that's alright with you?"

Her gaze shifted around, her mind comprehending his words as they were spoken. Moegi looked up at him, and debated going against the crawling feeling she felt at the base of her neck, slithering its way slowly down her back to form a smoldering fire in her belly. Konohamaru could come home at anytime…

"If that's alright with me…" She repeated his words as her eyelids dropped and her pursed lips were replaced with a foxy smirk. The ink user swallowed hard again as her tongue darted out and danced over her bottom lip before disappearing into the cavern of her mouth.

She sauntered forward, her arms wrapping around his neck pulling his face towards his, his lips towards hers. He tilted his head and met her lips with near-shocking force. His hands found her hips and dragged them towards his, his need out-weighing everything else. Konohamaru could walk in at any moment, he thought, but the bolder, newer Sai, as he so kindly named him, suppressed the thought as a certain red-head took his hand in hers and dragged him to her bedroom.

He felt almost giddy with anticipation when she turned the lights off and kissed him thoroughly on the lips.

He could've died happy, he mused as she pushed him into a sitting position on her bed and she moved to take her sweatshirt off in an impromptu strip-tease. He watched as her breasts bounced with each step she took towards him.

He looked over her naked form, from the wavy mess of fire on top of her head, to her breast to the neatly trimmed curls of her fiery-ocean V to her neatly painted green toenails. She was beautiful.

He felt a sinking feeling in his chest and couldn't help but let out a mewl of excitement as Moegi adjusted herself on his lap and her hips rolled against his.

Her lips found his in a quick sloppy kiss. She moved to the crook of his neck, kissing and teasing the tender flesh before tearing his shirt off over his head and pushing him back on the bed.

He felt her devilish tongue moving lower leaving a burning path from his ear to his shoulder, he grunted a soft noise when her teeth raked over his nipple and her tongue slithered lower dipping into his navel, making his jerk with a twitch of pleasure.

"M-Moegi?"

She hummed in response and looked up at Sai but the frown and wide-eyed expression he held told her that he wasn't the one to say her name. She sat up slowly and turned her head towards the bedroom door where a flustered and confused Konohamaru stood. She groaned and hung her head.

"Hey."

"Hey!" The Sarutobi belted out, "All you can say is hey? What the hell are you doing?" His chocolate eyes shifted from Moegi's naked form to Sai's half-naked one, "Sai?"

Sai flopped his head back against the bed and cursed himself. What the fuck was he thinking? She was in a relationship, while not very committed, it was still a relationship.

The red-head moved off of Sai and snatched one of the pillows to hide her aroused body from the eyes of both men. Sai sat up and put a hand to his head, he couldn't even begin to describe the strength of the insetting headache he had.

"Konohamaru-kun, we can explain…" The ginger whimpered as tears welled in her eyes.

"What the hell?" Konohamaru cursed. "Are you guys are sleeping behind my back?"

Moegi hung her head in shame; Sai lolled his to the side casually. He deserved the ass-kicking coming his way. "Sarutobi-san," He said addressing Konohamaru in the politest way he could, "I take full responsibility for this. Don't punish her…" _Even though she kind of brought most of this on herself…_ he added to himself.

"Don't fucking talk to me, you traitor! She's my girlfriend! Where's the bro-code man? You don't sleep with a friend's girl, you asshole!" Konohamaru sighed, "Just get out of my fucking apartment." He should have figured she was sleeping around. The late hours, the occasional bruise or hickey, but he'd given her the benefit of the doubt. Fuck that shit, chivalry wasn't his friend anymore. And neither was the ink user sitting on his bed.

"You aren't going to hit me?" Sai stuttered, dumb enough to ask for his punishment. He felt he deserved something when most people would have taken their ass while they still had it.

"It would hurt more if I didn't, now won't it?" The young Sarutobi hissed, "Get out of my fucking sight before I change my fucking mind." The f-word had never felt so good on his lips as he cursed the man he'd once called friend.

Sai nodded curtly before scrambling from the bed, not even bothering to grab his shirt on his way out. That couldn't have gone worse, he thought to himself. Sai shook his head. He was so fucking stupid sometimes.

"Fuck my life…" He muttered. He needed a drink or two. Or three. Or more. He patted his front pants pocket. He had some money; he'd probably mooch drinks from Ari. He needed something numbing and buzzing and Ari always knew something to fit the description. Hell maybe he'd take another whack at downing a Sokolov.

.xxx.

Sakura groaned as she strained to get up, the man laying across her back snoring lightly in his sleep. She reached out for the phone, and answered it managing to mutter a strained 'hello'.

"_Uh, hey, Sakura I'm so sorry to call you this early, but we have a little situation down here at the Watering Hole."_

Sakura yawned and shifted her gaze from Kakashi's naked ass to her alarm clock, "Damn it, Ari, its four-thirty, I normally enjoy our little talks but I need to sleep too." She sighed into the phone. "What do you need?"

"_Um, I need someone to fetch Sai for me. He came in wanting a strong drink, he seemed like he'd had a rough night so I gave him one and now he's screaming at people and throwing...Sai put the chair down!...Honey, please send someone to get him, he smashing all of Deni's shit and he's gonna be pissed!"_

Sakura looked down at the phone as Ari screamed at her Ivory-skinned comrade. Ah hell. "What the hell did you give him?"

"_He wanted a Sokolov, so I gave him one! He wanted something else after that and I gave him a Macarena! He went nuts after that." _

"Macarena? Isn't that the fruity blue drink you're always drinking?"

"_Yeah."_

"I'll be there in a couple minutes. Just keep him under control, shake your keys in front of his face or something…" After returning the phone to its cradle Sakura heaved her lover off of her and rolled out of bed.

She skirted into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from her dryer and pulled a Jounin-issued black long sleeve shirt on over her head. She sighed, what the hell was wrong with Sai? He was the composed one. The nothing ever bothers me one. What the hell was happening to them all?

When Sakura arrived at the Watering Hole she wasn't surprised to find Sai pinned beneath an agitated Ari on the bar. A bottle embedded into the wood next to Sai's head.

Ari looked up, "Well hello Sakura-chan, I think this belongs to you…" The blonde said rolling off of Sai.

Sai stared up at the ceiling, panting and cussing Ari. "Fucker."

"Lets go Sai. Now." Sakura commanded, pulling at the man's arm. He muttered something and hopped down off of the bar following Sakura out the door.

It wasn't like Sai to drop Fuck like that, especially towards someone. Something was really eating at him she concluded.

Sakura waited until they were around the corner, near Sai's apartment before letting loose on him. "What the hell happened back there?"

Sai shrugged, "Dunno."

"Don't give me that dunno shit! What the hell happened to you, then?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled in his drunken stupor. He hated being an angry drunk…

He looked like shit. He smelled like booze, and where the hell was his shirt? Sakura wondered. "Well you're gonna have to, buddy. What's wrong?"

"Wass wrong with me? You is sleepin' with Kakashi." Sai hiccupped, surprised by his terrible grammar. This is why, he decided, he didn't get drunk very often.

"Yeah and?" Her thoughts drifted back to the silver haired man sleeping in her bed, waiting for her to get back.

"I slept with Moegi-chan." He blurted out. He mentally smacked himself. Sakura would cut him balls to belly for that. "And Konohamaru knows…he walked in on us. I just…I don't know what happened. I don't love her, but I want to, you know, sleep with her."

Sakura nodded, "That explains a lot." Wanting to get back to what was waiting for her at home. A warm, deliciously sexy man…

"You knew?" He gasped.

"No, but she was always hanging on you, kind of like a cat in heat." She shook her head, "I figured it was only a matter of time. Now go sleep off your hangover and forget about her, okay?"

Sai nodded and started for his apartment. He stopped and turned his head, finding Sakura gone. "What the hell?" She hadn't beaten him, hadn't yelled at him, merely gave him a knock to the knuckles and told him to suck it up.

That was very Un-Sakura-like in his eyes.

.xxx.

This chapter kind of kicked my ass, (sweat drop) I hope you liked it! :]


	6. Mate

Innocence-

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this! Thank you for the reviews, they really help! :]

.xxx.

_I'm a mover and a shaker, the oppressor, stimulator, I'm a coward, I'm a fighter, I am everything, you are me, I am you~ Let It Die by Ozzy Osbourne _

.xxx.

"It's just weird, ya' know?" Naruto said to Ari and Genma, sipping at the cold beer in his hands. Konohamaru had told him what happened, Sai had told him what happened and he hadn't seen Sakura or Kakashi in three days. He felt like he was in the circle now, at least somewhat.

Sure Sai had a couple bruises from where he'd beaten him shitless, but they were on better terms now. He should've followed the bro-code is how he looked at it.

"Well, I never pinned them to be together. Ain't I supposed to be good at spotting things like that?" The curly haired blonde mused aloud to his drinking buddy. He held up his beer, "Heres to Kakashi and Sakura, may they figure it the fuck out."

Genma nodded his head, "Here, Here" He said raising his bottle.

Naruto smiled, "I second that my friends." They clinked their bottles together and finished off the last of the amber liquid sloshing around in the clear glass containers.

The trio sat back in their chairs and watched as Sai ran the bar, flustered by the amount of orders in such a small amount of time. He'd offered to work to help Deni pay off the damage he'd caused. Needless to stay, it wasn't a one night job.

He'd busted three chairs, snapped the legs off of two stools broke a table in half and embedded half a bottle of grape schnapps into the bar's cherry counter-top. Deni wasn't a happy camper when it came to his cherry counter-top. The Watering Hole was his baby, and when somebody fucked with his baby, they got fucked over just as bad.

Ari shook his head, "I remember Sai saying something about looking at Moegi from an animal's point of view, you know? She was nothing more than a potential mate to him, he said. While that's all fine and dandy, I think he used that word a bit nonchalantly. I mean when Kakashi says the word mate now, it's like saying his entire world in one sentence. I can't even begin to understand how he looks at her."

"Yeah. Sakura-chan is pretty important to him now I guess, I mean besides bein' a teammate and stuff like that." Genma mulled. "Do you think he's still gonna have time for us anymore?"

"It's Kaka-sensei," Naruto chided, "He'll always have time for us and a beer."

Sai sighed and looked over at his friends as they smiled happily talking and drinking. He felt stupid for letting himself loose control over that stupid ginger. Moegi was a fucking tease and he wanted nothing more to do with her, not personally anyhow.

"What did Deni say about what happened?" Naruto asked, wondering just how bad Deni had gone off on his blonde nephew.

"He laughed actually, said it was a first and that he hoped it didn't happen again. He took it pretty well, better than I thought he would. I thought he was gonna rip me a new one, but nope. God I hope that new bitch he's with doesn't leave him. He so much mellower with her." Ari smiled picking at the fries on the plate in front of him.

Genma smirked, "I saw him with her the other day, you'd be happy to if your woman…significant other, looked like that."

"Thank you." Ari replied back to Genma's catch of the tongue.

The special Jounin nodded, "Yeah."

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, "Hey, Sai can you get me another beer?"

"Yeah, me too!"

Ari grinned from ear to ear, "I'd like a Macarena this time, Sai."

"Can't you get it yourself, Ari, I've got like twenty orders I have to fill?" Sai groaned.

Ari waved a finger in front of him, 'Nuh-uh, I'm off duty buddy. Just think what you will be like on a busy night." Some people weren't made for the bartending business.

Sai's eyes widened, "It gets worse?"

Genma snickered to himself and Naruto just shook his head. Ari shook his head, "It's a Thursday, buddy, Fridays are killer."

"Shit!"

"Gotta suck it up, Sai. Three more weeks." Genma laughed as he took the senbon bobbing in his mouth out.

"What do you think Kakashi and Sakura-chan are up to right now? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Well, Sakura had to work yesterday, Ino was sick, as for right now…?" Naruto shrugged, "Screwing eachother senseless?"

Ari sniggered and cocked his head in a 'maybe' way, "Probably."

.xxx.

"Hai!" Sakura grunted as she leapt from a tree, parrying Kakashi's barrage of shuriken with her own of senbon. She hated when he disappeared out of view; that was never good for her. It usually meant that the match was almost over.

Kakashi watched, smiling, as Sakura sprinted across the field, her feet barely touching the ground. He pounced from his hidden position in the foliage and darted after her, kunai in hand.

The kunoichi whipped her head around as soon as she heard him move, her hands moving to the pouch at her hip to draw out a kunai of her own. She ducked as Kakashi's foot whirred past her head, dropping to a low crouch before moving her elbow for his knee.

"When the hell did you become such a cruel fighter Sakura?" He said, easily dodging a chakra-enhanced kicked to the groin.

She smirked up at him, "When did you start to suck?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He jumped into the air laughing as she followed him back into the forested area, an amused scowl on her face. "Get back here you coward!"

He 'pffd' out of sight and left Sakura standing in a defensive position looking in every direction for her Silver Haired lover. She felt his chakra quiver and flitted out of the trees back into the open training field. His arms wrapped around her and she used her deadweight to slip through the embrace. She ducked between his legs, his hand snatching her foot from underneath her.

She remembered him telling her to use her resources once, and she intended on it. Her teeth sank into his leg and he let her go with a hiss. She smiled and jumped behind him, her arms around his neck, "Do you give?"

He tapped his chin in mock thought, "If I don't are you going to bite me again?"

"Yes."

He jerked from her grasp, and her teeth sank into his shoulder, "Dammit!"

She leapt back from her position when he disappeared from view again. "I hate it when you do that!" She yelled out.

Sakura froze standing in the middle of the field panting, the cold metal of a kunai held tight to her throat. Damn, he was on top of his game today she mused as she listened to Kakashi panting in her ear.

"You crazy bitch." He uttered in against Sakura's hair, "Do you sharpen your fucking teeth?" She'd bitten _twice_ him in their hand to hand sparring session and he was fairly sure he was bleeding from it.

"Intimidated?"

He shook his head as he moved the kunai from her neck back to its holster on his leg. "Nah, just wondering where I can get a pair of fucking canines like that."

She turned her head and smiled at him, "I can share."

He grabbed her hips, "I'm sure you can, sweetheart." He tugged her towards him, "It's sexy when you use your teeth." He whispered against her kiss.

"I love you, Kakashi." She said smiling.

"I love you more, Sakura. My mate."

.xxx.

A/N: Kakashi calling Sakura, 'My Mate" isn't supposed to sound offensive or insensitive, the opposite actually because in his family, the mate is the one person that completes them. So it's like a promise to her in a way saying that she'll be the only one for him. Ever. Just clearing that up.

In other news: Yay. Done. Fin. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I_ might_ do a side story to this with what went on with Moegi and Konohamaru, so let me know what you think. (Gasps) Something other than KakaSaku!

Ciao!- Regas:]


End file.
